Wedding Plans
by WistfulSin
Summary: Kurama and Kuwabara talk to Yusuke about leaving his wedding plans in the hands of Iruni. It takes their minds down a strange path of "What ifs" that leaves them all gasping for air. One Shot.


Yusuke sat cross legged on the floor next to Kuwabara, both staring intensely at the television screen as they battled their players on a video game. The carrot top shouted loudly in victory, earning him a sharp shove that sent him to the floor. Yusuke grumbled and set up to play another round.

"Didn't Keiko ask you to choose centerpieces for the wedding?" Kurama's voice sounded from the kitchen. The red headed fox demon reappeared with a bowl of hot popcorn in his hands.

"Does the runt know you snake her food when you're here?" the hanyou asked.

"Does she know you break in to play video games on her TV?" came the quick response.

"Touché."

"Yeah, but he has a point. Aren't you supposed to be helping Keiko with the planning?" Kuwabara extended a hand and scooped out a fistful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth messily. Kurama frowned and sat behind them on the couch.

The three had accidently gathered at Iruni Mikamoto's home, thinking they'd find the small girl there. Kurama had needed to discuss something with her about her upcoming school schedule, because his mother wanted to know if she'd have time to come and spend some dinners with his family. Kazuma had made plans to train with his new mentor, but hadn't realized she'd called his home and left a message with Shizuru that those plans were canceled. Yusuke, knowing the girl wasn't going to be home, had brought his video console so that he could get quality playing time in while Keiko and Botan fretted over wedding plans at their new apartment.

"Nah, Iruni has been helping make all the important decisions." The dark haired man yawned, stretching. "She's a little godsend."

"Don't you think it's weird that she's spent more time planning your wedding than you have?" the carrot top blinked. "I mean, its like she's the one getting married or something."

All the men stopped and looked at each other at that idea, a similar thought setting in all their heads. The image of the short dark haired woman in a tux, arm and arm with Keiko in her classical white dress, as they stood at the altar together.

"She'd make the most aloof groom," Kurama stated absentmindedly. "Stoic, pretending not to care even though she was absolutely ecstatic."

Yusuke nodded, the new image of her with her stony mask of indifference in place, except when she looked at the brunette at her side, then her eyes would light up only slightly, and her lips would lift in a smile of nearly indiscernible portions.

"Does anyone else think that that's a creepy image?" Kuwabara asked, and the others nodded. "Could you imagine the reception?"

"I bet she'd be one of those elegant formal dancers," Kurama remarked, remembering their friend's natural litheness and grace. They all stared at the imaginary scene of her twirling Keiko around the dance floor like an expert, long dark hair down her back, and the well fitted tux looking crisp. She dipped Keiko, and hovered her face above the taller girl's with a half smirk. Lowering her face, as Keiko raised hers…

Yusuke flung himself back, shattering the dreamy like image. Shaking his head from side to side quickly he tried to fling the idea from his mind. Kuwabara and Kurama were having to cover their mouths with their hands to stop from laughing out loud at the distressed half demon.

Unable to help himself, Kuwabara snickered, "Geez, just think about the honeymoon."

Kurama's face turned red with his effort to control himself as Yusuke went pale. Iruni, Keiko, both in nothing but their unmentionables, laying in a bed. His cheeks reddened as in his mind they kissed. He had to shake his head as an ominous shiver ran down his spine, which probably meant his thoughts weren't just in _his_ head.

With a lecherous grin he leveled the other two, "Actually, that last idea wasn't too bad. Hey, do you think that I could convince Ichi to be our wedding gift?"


End file.
